


[知乎]遇到一个喜欢的男生，但是家境差距较大，怎么办？

by ChenChieh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 知乎问答，感谢邀请
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin





	[知乎]遇到一个喜欢的男生，但是家境差距较大，怎么办？

感谢邀请。认真看了题主的描述，既然题主明确说了想要听听大家的故事，如若不介意，我可以分享一下自己的经历给题主做参考。

还是先匿名，因为所在的圈子比较小，一讲出來熟人马上就会知道是谁了…望谅解。

这是我还在念书的时候的事情。

我读本科的时候不住学校提供的宿舍。因为我比较喜欢独处，而且国内大学有些老宿舍楼真的很破，断电断网还漏水。刚入学那年校庆，几个头发花白的老人家颤颤巍巍地指着我们宿舍楼说“我当年就住在这里”，吓得我不到一个月就搬去了校外的公寓，也是父母为我读书买的。校园本来就大，再加上我还住外面，每天骑自行车来来回回上课，南门的几个保安都认识了。学生们信奉“work hard，play hard”，一到周末就疯狂开party。我虽然喜欢安静，偶尔也有玩通宵的时候。一次半夜，我和另外一个女生结伴回校，被几个看起来醉醺醺的烂仔纠缠。我骑车载着她往校门那边跑，几个烂仔在后面狂奔。南门当晚值班的保安我之前没见过，身型很高挑。他先把我们俩放了进去，又同那几个烂仔讲了几句话，也不知道说了些什么，最后他们就走了。

这就是我们第一次相见，我和那个保安。

再说那几个烂仔，没过几天把我的自行车给扎爆了（调了监控确认是他们几个），内胎外胎都得换，花了我小几百块。

后来有天上连续介质力学，教室楼层比较高我就顺手把车停公教旁边的平台上了，上完课一出来：车没了。

就是一辆普通的山地车，买的时候都不到五千块，但是毕竟骑了有几年，多少还是有点感情的。我跑去保卫办写了个失窃记录，又和几个认识的保安说了一声，总之碰上这种事情只能自认倒霉。

没过几天，我上完课回公寓，路过南门的时候值班的保安叫住了我（新来的那个），领到值班室一看，哟呵，我的车子找回来了！听说他这几天值完班就去附近的几个车行看看（所谓车行其实就是二手车销赃点罢了），我这辆车因为要价高一直都没人买，所以才能找回来。实话说校园里丢车的学生老师每天都有，他怎么就偏偏记得我这台了呢？我问他，他就说是恰好遇上了，并不是刻意去帮我找的。我又问他你垫钱了吗？他说他跟老板讲了情况老板就让他带回来了。他肯定没跟我说实话，我估摸着他应该垫了一些钱，但是能跟车行那老板认识应该也是真的，想想还蛮神奇。

我说真的太谢谢了，我得请你吃饭。他竟然说，你做饭给我吃吗？那好啊。

我这人平时比较谨慎小心，认生的很，但是这次居然真的给了他我手机号，后来又给他发了我的住址。之前也跟他聊过几次，觉得这人挺真诚挺热情的，跟我也算合得来，交个朋友也没什么不好。

周六下午我有空他也有空，我就干脆约他来我家了。来的时机比较巧，我刚从楼下健身房上来，要洗澡，他说那我来做饭也可以。我把冰箱厨房什么的都跟他讲了一下就随他自己折腾去了，不知道为什么我从一开始就对他无条件信任。

洗完澡之后反而更燥热了。公寓在顶楼，是个两百平出头的复式，带个小花园，小花园旁边就是我的卧室。我裹着浴巾在花园里吹风，开了罐啤酒。

忽然有人从背后抱住了我，悄无声息。

我知道是他。  
我有一点惊讶，但是完全不反感。

我转头问他怎么了，他没说话，黑葡萄一样的眼睛紧紧地盯着我。我扫了一眼他唇边的小痣，二话不说吻了上去。

我承认我是色欲熏心。

然后我们就磕磕绊绊地缠到了我的卧室，把该干的干了。

一切都来得很快。

没有搞任何安全措施。

做的时候很激烈，很刺激，很兴奋，大脑一片空白。完事之后我累得很，躺在床上不想动弹。他接了一通电话，告诉我他有急事，转身就走了。走之前还不忘说一声“拉面在餐桌上”。

实话说，心情挺复杂的。

我起来之后又洗了次澡。下身的液体流出来黏糊糊的，当时的感受也黏糊糊的，不清不楚。坐在餐桌边吃面的时候我又后悔了，这样轻易地和陌生人上床，还什么防护措施都没有。过两天可能要去医院查一查。

他煮饭真的不好吃，唯独拉面还算可以，虽然那天面放得太久都粘在一起了，但这不影响我的判断。

我脑子有点乱，感觉整个人被泡在水里，岸上发生了些什么、大家在讲什么，统统听不见也看不见，只有一个模糊的光影。我回房间打算看两页传热学课本。

看不下去，好烦躁。

周日我睡了一整天，没出去和朋友打球也没联系他。  
周一他不在，可能是轮休。  
周二他依然不在，我开始慌张。我回想起了他在床上的表现，并不像一个经验老道的猎手，而且对我似乎确实带了几分真心。如果是看我傻白甜想骗钱骗炮，也不至于这么快就闪人。

他这一整周都不在。

我跑去问他同事（就是之前我熟悉的那几位保安）他怎么了，明明紧张的要命还得装得满不在乎。他同事说他家里出事了。

我回到家打电话给他，占线。又发了信息，问他家里怎么样了。

他没回复。稍晚的时候，他打了电话给我，告诉我家里现在情况很糟糕，他得先辞职回老家。

我其实都不用想到底是哪些糟糕事。如果需要我借钱给他，十几二十几万这种我肯定会答应。但是我什么都没多说也什么都没多问，赌气一般地回了句“好，你注意身体”就挂电话了。

之后我们五年没有联系。

我是学海洋科学出身的，进实验室比较早，学校有科考项目的时候我会跟着一起去，要在海上呆一个月。海上待久了很无趣，要做的事情又很多，整日把晕船药当饭吃。偶尔也会跟着船老大海钓，改善伙食，但是海钓的收获也比较有限。我在生物组干活，主要就是采集基础参数和做现场培养实验。那年夏天的航次站点很密集，水层较多且水量充足，采样很辛苦。重复的采水和过滤费时费力，有时候上一站位的样品还没处理完下一站位就到了。出海调查不分白天黑夜，到站就要采样，而且我们船上人少，也不能倒班，必须连轴转。

人累到极点的时候大脑反而会陷入一个很清晰很空灵的状态，所以出海的时候我常常想他。有次恰好到了菲律宾附近四千米深水域区，船边跟了一大群金枪鱼，在连续干了三天边吐边处理数据之后我累瘫在甲板上，两眼一闭，全世界只余一个他。随队医生的厨艺很好，他看我太辛苦，专门给我煮了一碗拉面，里面还放了番茄和船员那天钓上来的鱿鱼。真的很好吃，味道就像他那晚在我家给我做的那样。

我吃完之后又跑回了甲板。

午饭前跟在船边的那群金枪鱼不知道去哪儿了，但是又来了一批海豚，不断地跃出海面。其中有两只海豚互相打闹，总是故意去蹭对方，力道不轻，但也不算重。

我哭了。  
我真的很想他。人们常说男儿有泪不轻弹，可是那天我对着望不到尽头的大海尽情地哭了一场。

————————————————————————————————

之前没写完，吃午饭去了，没想到多出来这么多评论。  
谢谢大家的关心，我们现在还在一起，很幸福。上面写的都是之前发生的事情。

我先来回答一下评论区的几个问题吧。

我是男人这一点让大家很震惊吗？醒醒，这都二十一世纪了！爱与性别关系不大。另外，我父母并不会过多地干涉我的情感生活，也不可能逼婚，因为我现在没有结婚这个刚需。我想要的我现在都有，找个女孩子结婚只会让我为了这段不怎么样的relationship付出时间精力，这点我父母一清二楚。他们对我的希望就是“自立，自律，自由”，除此之外别无他求，我正在朝这个目标努力。

有评论问我以前有没有男男经历……实际上从小学开始我就有男性追求者了，或者更准确地说，诱骗者，但是我一次也没有尝试过。真正发生性行为也是到了大学交了女朋友才开始的。此处偏个题：家长们不要以为男孩子就很安全，性教育一定要做到位！

关于女朋友的问题，我之前谈过两个，都是和平分手的，遇见他的时候已经单身大半年了。有人问女生和男生的区别，这个见仁见智。我个人更喜欢男生，细节就不展开讲了，他体力非常棒，大腿像马一样结实。他一只手就可以把我背起来。

至于外貌，我自己的话我认为还算可以，我男友就确实很帅，比例很好，鼻子挺直，属于非常有魅力的那种明星脸。但是长相并不是一见钟情的充要条件，我在短时间内喜欢上他还有很多其他的理由，这个之后还会再说。

还有问我们有没有共同话题的，他虽然读书少，很小年纪就出来打工了，但是人极其聪明，不是我这种从幼儿园开始用教育资源砸出来的小孩子能比的。他也很乐于学习，很上进，反应非常快，我们在一起聊天的时候经常碰到他不太懂的东西，我解释给他听，只要说一遍无论过多久他都会记得，偶尔还会另辟蹊径提出一些可行性很高的意见。而且他三观非常正，心地真的很善良，人很乐观，我刚认识他的时候就能感觉得到，只有小时候受到过毫无保留的爱，才会在人生遭受重大挫折之后依然有勇气笑着拥抱世界。

聊回正题，说一下后续吧。

之前讲到他家里出事所以回老家了，我们五年都没有联系。期间我本科毕业，出国读了书，虽然父母也愿意支持我的学术梦想，但是我最后还是决定回来帮家里打理生意。他当时是母亲病重，虽然努力了很久最后还是没能挽留住。

我的男友真的是一个非常优秀的人，各方面。所谓优秀，是在任何情况下都能认真努力永不放弃，抓紧一切机会提升自己，而不是仅用达到的高度来衡量。有钱有资源有平台成功的概率总要大得多，像他这样完全靠自己拼出来才是真厉害。

他家庭背景一般，小镇青年，下面还有个妹妹。读到初中的时候父亲出了车祸，家里的顶梁柱塌了，母亲也精神失常，他只能辍学出来打工给妹妹和母亲挣学费生活费。按照他原本的成绩，只要认真读书说不定能和我做校友，但可惜人生没有如果。他先是去了g市（我本科所在的城市）打工，睡过地铁站，扫雪发传单什么都做了，硬生生攒出了几万块（毕竟大部分钱都要寄回家里给妹妹和妈妈）打算去上私教培训班。后来因为太刻苦把老师都感动了，让他买了台二手电脑给他拷了很多国外的训练视频，他就全部自己一个一个练习来确认哪个减脂效率高，哪个塑形效果好。这期间他应聘了我们学校的安保，也就是遇见我的时候。母亲病危他赶回老家，把事情处理完之后就没再回g市了，而是来了s市（我的家乡），当私教。最开始在特别小的健身房当教练，没客人，他就免费给会员指导，一个班带十几个人，不收钱但是一定要按照他的要求来训练，教得很认真。后来基本上所有人都达到目标了，其中有一个人觉得他挺不错的，就把他推荐到我们这个社区的一个大健身房来了。大健身房有很多免费的教练培训课，网课，他就每天下班之后上班之前都跟着视频学，全都学会了。其他教练一节课500块，他自愿压提成只收350。挣到的钱，除去寄给妹妹的，他也没有像别人那样拿去提升生活品质，全部用小猪存钱罐一点一点攒起来，报了其他课程学了新的东西。他学了日语，说得非常流利，虽然比不上母语使用者但是比大部分外国人都强。学了日语之后有很多日本贵妇找他上课，年纪都和我母亲差不多，都对他很好，他的客人也就渐渐多了起来。他现在又学了英语。甚至碰见泰国客人的时候还能来两句泰语，尽管不太标准。

我和他是怎么再次相遇的呢？我母亲因为工作比较忙，只能在早上七点前上课，其他教练都起不来，不愿意带，只有他愿意在这个点上门来教。上了两节课，我母亲觉得这小伙子真不错，给他工资提到了600块一节，又牵线让我们认识，“现在教我的那个孩子才比你大两岁，人很不错，又非常认真负责，你也可以考虑换一个教练”。

后面的事情就顺水推舟了。我本质上是一个沉迷于情欲的人，我同时认为只要不触犯法律不违反道德，沉迷情欲没什么不好，没必要抗拒。五年了，我忘不了他，我想他大约也忘不了我。我们的身体极其合拍，三观也相当一致。他从不随意judge别人，对我也很好，看事情很客观。

其实就算我没有遇到过他，我也会有别的际遇。大的人生方向是不会因为恋爱而改变的，我还是会选择我喜欢的海洋科学，然后在本科毕业的时候意识到自己的责任，出国读书，再回来帮家里的忙。而他如果没有遇见我，也会在自己的领域里发光发亮，迅速摆脱曾经的窘境，给家人一个美好的生活。他也会给他所遇到的那个人带来幸福，因为他有让身边人幸福的神奇能力；而我，也可能会很幸福，但是情感上或许不会有现在这么大的满足感。

至于近况，他现在是健身房的老板了，我还是在帮父亲管理公司。虽然压力很大责任很重，但是有他陪在旁边很快乐。今天是12月26日，我们的纪念日。去年这个时候我们趁着圣诞假去了趟拉斯维加斯办婚礼，就我们两个人。我从不在感情上随意给出承诺，但我真心相信，我们会终生相爱。


End file.
